Its a whole new world
by Looseyourself
Summary: if Ash was put into a coma the day he started his journey, how will he adjust to his life after learning he farthest he got from home was the cerulean hospital and he scared his mom from not waking up , not from saving the world. How will he feel if he had never met the hot temper ed redhead the way he thought he had, Ash has not met any of the friends he met in his journeys. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer~ i do not own pokemon in any way, except for my trading cards and the movies i bought from the store :D**

Ash POV

I opened my eyes, everything was blurry but I can tell I was not in the pokemon center In Unova. There were white walls, a beeping machine.. What did brock call it? Oh yeah a monitor, was attached to me. I was still confused when I heard a gasp, I looked over to see a girl with pink hair the sides in loops, _nurse joy_. "He's awake, someone get his mother Delia" she had said. Quickly she came over checking the monitor and asking me questions. I looked at the calendar on the wall 1998 (I don't now I picked what I thought would be close to when they started the show) I swear it was 2013 in Unova, maybe they didn't change them or something.

"Ash my baby, do you remember anything?" my mother came in hugging me she looked like she had been crying. "Well I was in the Unova league and was traveling with Iris and Cilan…" I paused. "Then I woke up to be in here… what's wrong?" I asked. My mother gave me a weak smile somewhat forced, but sighed as she sat down next to my bed. "Ash sweetie none of that happened, you were in a coma after falling off a bike and struck by lightning." She paused trying not to cry. "The day you started your journey.." she finished looking at me. "That's not true" I stated. "The day of my journey I took misty's bike and took Pikachu to the pokemon center. Then Misty and I went to pewter to verse brock, which I won." I smirked thinking of the memory. "Then brock joined misty and I on my journey throughout kanto and johto. Mist and I went to the orange islands where I met Tracey sketchit, but then Tracey decided to stay in pallet with professor oak." I said. My mom had gasped every time I mentioned a name. "Ash how do you know these people? The only one you met was misty and that was for a little bit when you took her bike." My mom asked her voice quivering. " I told you they were on my journeys!" I yelled, my mom looked startled but didn't say anything.

"Misty is the cerulean gym leader along with her three older sisters violet, lily, and daisy. Her sisters also do under water ballet shows. She also has (beautiful) red hair and cerulean eyes" my mom gasped at my accuracy. "Brock pewter city gym leader and is the oldest of many siblings and has to take care of them because his father left him." I stated. "Tracy sketchit is a pokemon watcher and is amazing at drawing, he also is obsessed with professor oak." I said, I looked at my mom who was trying not to cry but quickly called a doctor in to explain what happened, then she quickly left the room.

Misty POV

'Im going to kill Ketchum for taking my bike!' I thought. I walked in the woods searching for him. I was muttering under my breath making sure there was no bugs around. 'But that poor Pikachu, I guess I can't be mad at him for that though. Who could hate him for taking care of his pokemon or his goofy smile, or his messy raven hair.. Wait what am I thinking' I thought as I trudged along the forest. I knew what was going to happen I've had this dream I mean nightmare to many times. There he was the boy I was looking for, the Pikachu next to him looking concern while trying to stay alive. "ASH!" I yelled. He didn't even move. I grabbed my phone and dialed 911 hoping he was still alive.

I screamed sweat dripping down my face I looked around for the clock 3:00 AM , Daisy is going to kill me. I started crying trying not to think of that horrible day. I heard the door creak open and didn't bother trying to move. I heard the footsteps coming closer as I tried crying softer. I looked over to see Daisy sitting next to me, I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders embracing me. "It's okay" she whispered. "But daisy I remember everything that happened." I said, I had already stopped trying to stop crying and the tears where just coming. "I know" she said as she hugged me tighter. "I remember how he looked, when the ambulance took me to the hospital, even how distraught his mom looked after hearing my story of what happened. She even offered to take me home. She said 'no 10 year old should ever have to live with that memory'" I sobbed quietly into her shoulder.

"If you should know I got a call a little bit ago" Daisy said, it makes sense now that she didn't kill me for waking her up. "He woke up." Those three simple words was the best thing that was ever said to me in the past 3 months. I looked up, "this isn't a joke right?" I asked. "It is not a joke" she laughed quietly. "When can we go?" I asked. "Soon if I said no you would've still went. You go every week anyway. Get some sleep" Daisy said before walking out.

I couldn't get any sleep though (well at first). I was too excited to hear that he was awake, and alive. I knew that I will soon get to know that overexcited cute boy I met just 3 months ago. I started getting nervous about what I should say or do before deciding. I looked over at the yellow fur ball that was still sleeping next to me, used to my nightmares at this point. I petted him before closing my eyes and drifting into well needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**i'm glad people liked the story enough to favorite/follow it, but i would love if you would please review after this chapter, if i get reviews i will start writing the 3rd chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon except for my cards, and my movies xD**

Misty POV

"Daisy hurry up!" I whined at my sister. "Misty if I went faster I would like get pulled over for like speeding" daisy replied. I sighed looking out the window, "cha" I looked down at the Pikachu curled in my lap. I was petting him calming my nerves Azurill was curled in the back seat. I've had Pikachu the whole time ash had been in the coma. I saved ash who had tried to save Pikachu. Pikachu had taken a liking to me because of it. I looked down at him and drifted into a day dream.

"Misty… Misty…. Were here." I jolted up when I heard that. I grabbed Pikachu and ran into the hospital, ignoring daisy's calls to stop and wait. I ran to the front desk Pikachu in my arms. "Where is Ash Ketchum?" I asked. "And who are you?" the nurse in front of me asked. "Misty waterflower the-." I was soon cutoff. "Oh Delia said you will come." She said then turned. "Chansey go take her to room 211" she said. "chan-sey chan." I stared following Chansey, squeezing Pikachu harder the closer we got to the room.

"Misty how great to see you and Pikachu again." Delia said giving me a heartwarming smile. "You should know he doesn't believe he has been in a coma. He believes me has traveled to Unova." Delia said/warned me. 'Here I go' I thought as I opened the door to the boy I saved a couple of months ago.

Ash POV

The heard the door opened but I didn't bother to look up, probably another doctor telling me I was never in sinnoh. "Hi ash" a timid voice said. I looked up to see a girl with fiery hair and a Pikachu. "Pikapi!" the little fur ball jumped on me "Pikachu!" I yelled as I held him. I heard misty sit down on a chair farthest from the bed.

I looked up at Misty; I was confused if what the doctors said was true than I wouldn't know misty. Why is she here if I never met her? Misty's hair was in her signature side ponytail, she was looking down playing around with a hairband.

"Hey Mist." I said trying to break the awkwardness. "Hi Ash" she said looking up at me briefly, making eye contact. "Why are you here? I m-mean how do you know me?" I asked. "Ash did they tell you how they got you here." She asked. "Well they said I fell off a bike, and got shocked by lightning." I said slightly confused how this had anything to do with how she knew me. "Well you see…" she started.

I could tell misty didn't like to tell the story of how she found me, because she looked like she was fighting back tears toward the end of it. I looked up noticing that she was sitting at the end of the bed petting Pikachu. After a couple of seconds of silence she looked up. Her cerulean eyes met my brown eyes, as we stared at each other. We were like that when we heard a door close. I looked up to see my 'rival'.

Well I guess he wasn't my rival because I was in a coma and none of that stuff happened. But a boy can dream right? Gary looked actually kinda happy and sad, maybe happy Ash is awake and sad because ash is going to be a better trainer than me. I laughed at the thought of that.

Next to Gary was an older boy with brown hair and a bandana. He was also sketching something quickly in his sketch book. 'Tracey' I thought. Then beside him was a guy in his 50's wearing a lab coat. 'Professor oak'. And next to him was my mom, she was actually smiling. That's when I noticed mist quickly getting off the bed, smiling slightly and walking over to Tracey, who had stopped sketching.

I didn't realized what happened until after, but in a second Tracey was on the floor and misty had a triumphant look on her face. She ripped the paper out of Tracey's sketchpad, slightly blushing at what it was, folded it up and put it in her pocket. Then she handed Tracey his pad back, who glared at her, but also laughing at her reaction of the sketch.

I took this as an opportunity to ask questions. "Gary how's your travels?" I asked. "Well I have 5 badges..." he paused after friendly glaring at misty, who smirked in return. "But I can't seem to get the cascade badge." Gary finished. "Well that's good and I bet you will get the cascade badge soon" I said. "Are you doubting my skills Ketchum?!" misty growled.

"No, but If Gary left while you were still here, he could challenge your sisters, and they might just give the badge to him." I said smirking. "Well I guess you're right." She whispered. "Im what?" I said cupping my hands around my ear. "Shut it Ketchum!" she warned. I just started laughing.

"Thanks for the idea Ashy-boy" Gary said before turning to his grandpa. "Hey gramps, im going to go to the gym be back soon." Gary said sprinting off. "I better go with him, Tracey we should go, Bye ash!" Professor oak said before leaving. "Bye you two!" Tracey said, before glaring at misty, but winked right before he left.

"Like Misty we like need to go to the gym like now!" I heard a voice yell. "Well that's my cue" Mist sighed. "Bye ash" she said hugging me, before turning to my mom. "Do you want to take Pikachu or should I?" Misty asked. "Let Pikachu stay with his trainer for now." My mom said, before winking at misty, who blushed in response. Why was everyone winking at her I mean what's the big deal! Misty petted Pikachu before getting ready to leave. "Bye Delia, call me if you need any help" she said before leaving. After she left my mom sat on a chair reading a magazine, while I slowly started falling asleep. 'Yawn' I really am tired. I started getting comfy, before blackness took over.

**Please read and review**

**-looseyourself-**


	3. Chapter 3 AN

Im sorry that this is not an update, and that i have not updated in a long time. My computer that i have all my files on has been having some problems... I have all my stories backed up, and on a hard/jump (not sure) drive. I am getting a new computer a the beginning of august, so i should be updating around then. I hope i can continue writing these stories.

~**Looseyourself~**


	4. Chapter 3

Misty POV

Its been 2 weeks since ash has woken up and he finally is leaving the Hospital. (A/N I don't know how long they keep people in the hospital, but I don't want it to be to long) I was really excited, we have grown closer since then. I will miss my pika-pal though, he has been staying with Ash. Daisy has been teasing me about how much time I spend with Ash, but I ignore it.

Im holding Azurill as I walk up the steps to Delia's house. I was about to knock when a familiar face opened the door. "Gary? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Ms.K told me to watch the house while she went to pick up Ash." He paused. "they should be arriving soon" he said, kinda distantly.

"are you going to let me in." it wasn't a question, I was growing impatient, getting ready to grab my mallet that just appears. "no need to get a mallet m-misty" he stuttered "we don't want another person in a coma" he said jokingly. I laughed as I pushed past him.

I sat down as Gary came into the living room. "Red why do you visit so often?" Gary asked completely serious. "well at first it was because I felt really bad, and I had Pikachu, I never thought it would be as serious as it was." I looked down and petted Azurill. "then Delia became the mother I never had, so I had to keep on going for her" I said looking gary in the eye.

I was about to go on when I heard a "pikachupi" and Pikachu tackled me and Azurill. I put Azurill down as I stood up, and gave delia (who had just walked in) a hug. I looked past her and saw Ash standing nervously with Tracey making sure he doesn't fall.

I smiled as I walked around delia and Hugged the boy infront of me. He seemed shock for a second but soon reciprocated the hug. I let go to look at him, he was skinnier than when I first met him, but he seemed taller.

"good to see you ash" I said when I let go. He seemed flustered so I turned my attention back to Pikachu. I paid attention for a little bit before looking back where ash was just standing. I noticed how Ash had moved on to the living room and was talking to Gary. I really wanted to talk to him, but I knew if I went over there Gary would make fun of me for the rest of my life. I made the decision to hang back and talk to Tracey.

"Hey Trace." I said as I walked over to him. I looked over at Ash and saw him glaring at trace, but he also had some sadness mixed with anger, in his chocolate orbs. I looked back to Tracey so I wouldn't have to face Ashes glare. " so…. How is it going with Daisy?" I asked. The pokemon watcher's face turned red in seconds, as he avoided my question. "come on trace answer me." I laughed as I nudged him with my elbow. Tracey never answered as he laughed and "glared" ( air quotes) at me. "Tracey likes daisy, Tracey likes daisy" I whispered as Tracey chased me. I ran over to Gary and Ash. "Tracey likes Da-." I was cut off by tracey's hand covering my mouth. I did the only thing I knew to get him to let go. "Ow! Misty!" yup I bit him, when he walked away to get his hand away from my mouth…

Ash POV

"Tracey Likes Daisy!" misty yelled, when Tracey walked away after she bit him. Tracey turned around to glare at her, while gary just laughed at Tracey, who's face paled when hesaw my mom walked in, talking to Violet, who luckily (for tracey) did not hear misty yelling. We all knew violet would've told all of kanto.

I looked at violet realizing how Misty looked nothing like her sister. Violet was walking over to Misty and I, Gary went over to where Tracey was. "oh Its Misty's little B-." "Oh guess I got to go, Bye every body!" misty yelled. Then to violet. " Lets go Vi." She tugged on violets arm after picking up azurill.

"What are you guys laughing at?" I asked once misty left. " You do know what violet was going to say right?" Gary asked. "no I didn't really think much of it." I said. "Ashy boy don't hurt your brain, by trying to think" I glared at Gary for 2 reasons one he called me ashy boy, second he basically called me stupid.

"So what was she going to say?" I asked. "uh we have to go back to the lab." Tracey said before quickly running out the door, with Gary following him. "Think about what Misty would _love_ to call you!" Gary laughed while closing the door.

Misty POV

" I cant believe you violet!" I yelled. "Like chill out it was just like a joke." She laughed again. " I think I would've died if you finished that sentence." I said. " Why is that are you like in L.O.V.E with him?" she said smiling. " Vi…" I groaned. "ah so you are" she giggled. "that's like something to tell." She said. "Violet I swear if you do…" I stopped to think. "I will replace all your make up with off brands, and I will hide your credit card" I said smirking. I heard her gasp. "you like wouldn't" " I would" I laughed.

" so why would you have died today?" I looked up to see daisy. "wait how did you know?" I asked. "oh you butt dialed me, but you lost reception after that." I looked down before answering. "Violet was going to call Ash my boyfriend in front of him, Delia, Tracey and Gary."

Daisy blushed when I mentioned Tracey but continued her questioning on me. " what would've been so bad?" I looked down. "first would have been her calling ash my boyfriend, when he's Not. Second would have been Gary teasing me for ever, since he was already annoying me." I said. "Third would be that you like secretly love Ash!" Daisy said. I think I could go crawl in a hole right now.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon at all! sometimes I wish I did, then Misty and Brock would've never left the show.**

No ones POV

Misty woke up the next morning with a minor headache, after remembering what Daisy and Violet had said. She slowly walked around her room getting ready for the day. "Like misty you need to come down here now! There is already challengers here!" Lily said/yelled to misty.

Lily looked at the boy in front of her, his black hair covered by a hat, and a Pikachu by his side. Another kid the same age was standing next to him, he had brown spiky hair and was smirking as he waited. Lastly a boy who was older than the first to was standing behind them with a notebook. Lily knew who they were and was smirking when she called Misty down.

"im not here to battle, you know" Ash interrupted her thoughts. "oh I know, but it will get her down here faster" she said before looking back at her nails. Violet had came down to see if any of the challengers were 'cute' after she heard lily yell. "so lil are any of them-." She stopped when she recognized misty's 'boyfriend', professor oak's grandson, and lastly his assistant. She smiled as she heard misty run down the stairs to the gym.

Misty scrambled to get ready, throwing on her shorts, and yellow tee, as quickly as possible. She brushed threw her hair to look okay like and threw it in her signature side ponytail. she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. "Okay Lilly, who's the challengers?" she said when she got down the stairs.

"Well you see I'm not really a challenger." Ash said as he reached behind his head, feeling kind of awkward.

"you told me there was a challenger" Misty growled, and pointed at her pink haired sister. Lilly started backing away but was still smirking at her sister. " I thought that you would want to spend more time with your friends," Lilly pointed towards the boys, as she walked out of the room.

Misty cleared her throat and looked at the guys who were trying not to laugh, except for Ash because he had no idea what was funny. "So umm, why are you guys here?" She asked. "Well Ash wanted to come here and he needed someone to drive him." Gary said.

"Oh really, is that why?" Misty said smirking. "Ash why did you want to come all the way to cerulean to see me?" she said fighting back laughter, After seeing his face.

"Umm…. I …. I… Wanted to tell you that…" Ash said flustered, trying to figure out what to say

"Tell me what?" Misty said, trying not to blush infront of Gary, and Tracey, Hoping that she knew what he was going to say.

"That….. I WILL ALWAYS KNOW MORE ABOUT WATER POKEMON!" Ash blurted out just now realizing what he had just said to the red head, who looked like she was going to kill him, at that moment.

Gary and Tracey couldn't help but laugh at Ash's predicament. They were silenced by Misty's glare, and proceeded to quickly leave the room, leaving Ash to deal with this by himself.

Lilly and Violet were disappointed in hearing what he had just said to their sister. They were hoping for a "I will always love you" or a "you're the 4th beautiful girl in the world" (Just behind the sensational sisters) or even just a "I really like you." Nope they got none of those, and they knew they were going to have to listen to their baby sister complain all night.

Ash had found himself in a corner, Misty glaring at him while slowly walking towards him, reaching behind her back. Pulling out her Mallet she gave him a wicked smile, before making an angry face and yelling, "How dare you ASH KETCHUM SAY YOU WILL KNOW MORE THAN ME!" and pulled back the mallet to hit him.

"Its not 'will know' as in I am going to and I don't now, its more of a ' I know, more than you'" Ash said, giving her a goofy grin. That was the straw that broke the camerupt's back. Misty swung as hard as she could and hit him on the back.

"owww what was that for?" Ash whined, as he got up and rubbed his back. Misty's glare silenced him, but he continued too rub his back. "Oh quit whining you baby" Misty snapped at him.

"ah come on mist it was just a joke."

Misty just narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring what he said. "so if you came here to get beat up you might want to leave now." She said while making sure her mallet didn't get dented. "two problems, 1. My ride left me, and 2. I didn't come here to get beat up." Ash said stepping towards Misty.

"Then what were you here for?" Misty asked taking a step, so now they were about 1 foot apart.

"To do this" Ash whispered, then like what any Ash would do he reached up and flicked her in the forehead. He took a step back and laughed as misty ran around the kitchen trying to catch him.

"You will pay for that Ketchum!" She yelled as he made his way towards the pool. That's when Misty got her wonderful idea. When Ash wasn't looking she quietly slipped in the pool, and swim to the side Ash was near. "Hey Mist where'd you go?" Ash said spinning around and faced the opposite direction.

"Right here" Misty said laughing as she grabbed his leg and pulled him into the water (Safely). Ash swam up gasping for air. "Not cool Misty, Not cool at all" he said while laughing. The two Just swam around talking, completely forgetting about the others, until….

"Hey guys, whoa? Whats going on here?" Gary said as he walked into the pool room, looking at the scene infront of him. Ash and Misty were sitting on the edge of the pool, their feet in the water. Misty was wearing a bikini (she thought there was going to be challengers so she threw one on.) and Ash was… Shirtless? (he took his off while they were swimming). Misty's head use to be on Ash's shoulder, but now she was standing up blushing furiously.

"Uh Ash your mom called and wants you home" Gary said. "Okay" Ash replied as he got up. "Thanks for hanging with me today, Mist!" he said as he got up and walked out of the pool room with gary.

"I think I love him" Misty sighed as she jumped back in the water and swam forgetting what she just said.

**Thanks for reading and if you like the story please review, And possibly favorite or follow. Or even tell someone about this story. Constructive criticism would be nice, but nothing completely negative. Also I want to know what people think are the best types of pokemon so if you could just review your favorite pokemon in the 151, your favorite type/element, what you think is the strongest pokemon, and your favorite!**

**~looseyourself~**


End file.
